


Slender Hunter

by Bluelinklover



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Characters made by me and my friends, guns and stuffs, magic and whatnot, theres some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: 5 friends go on a camping trip,  unaware of the dangers they are getting themselves into. On their journey they meet a bounty hunter who is hunting the very creature they are running from. What will happen? Will they survive? Or will they fall victim to the ghost of the forest?





	1. Meet The Characters

X_Marceline_X

Nickname: Marce

Age: 13

Looks: long black hair. Black shirt that says kill or be killed with flowey from undertale. Black jeans. Black boots. One grey eye, one icy blue. 

Fav food: sushi

Fav thing to do: play video games

Past: taken from her family at a young age, she was found by wolves on a hunt for food. They ate the kidnappers and raised her as their own. Eventually she started to wonder about her real family, so she said goodbye to her pack and set out to find them. That's when she met her friends. She returns to visit her pack twice a year. Her birthday (the day she was found), and christmas.

\----

MarrionetteGirl8

Nickname: Marri

Age: 17

Looks: black hair to shoulders. Black eyes. Goth makeup. Black nails. Black skull shirt. Ripped black jeans. Knee high black boots. 

Fav food: tacos

Fav thing to do: practice murder skills and hunt

Past: when marri was young her father did experiments on her. He was a brilliant scientist and she hated it. One day her father ran out on an errand and forgot to lock the door. She took the chance to escape and run away. A few days later she was attacked by a gang of robbers, they surprised her, causing something inside her to snap. She transformed into a werewolf. After she realized what she did she was terrified, so she ran into the woods were she lived most of her life. Once she learned to control the wolf she started to search for a new place to live. She found a little place and met some people who taught her that it's alright to be different. 

\----

RainbowDashDerp

Nickname: Rain

Age: 15

Looks: brown hair. Snapback hoodie. One blue eye, one red. 

Fav food: lemon

Fav thing to do: draw

Past: was once a normal girl, but was made fun of because of her two different colored eyes. She became a loner Until she met some people who befriended her weather she liked it or not. 

\----

XxKimmiehxX

Nickname: Kim

Age: 16

Looks: long dark hair with a blood red dyed strand/chunk. Jeans. Hazel eyes that glow blue when mad. 

Fav food: burgers

Fav thing to do: play minecraft with her friends. Go on walks alone

 

Past: when kim was born her father left because he didn't want another girl. Her mother worked 24/7 and her sister was a spoiled brat, she got everything she wanted. Kim eventually got tired of it and left. No warning no note. Just left. That's when she met her new friends. A few years later she discovered she had powers. She could shape shift into any animal she wanted and could make muffins do whatever she wanted them to do.

\----

TheGamingPuppet

Nickname: Puppet, Pupps or Spirit

Age: 15

Looks: blue hair with pink highlights covering her right eye. Right eye is pink left is blue. She is a legit tomboy and likes confusing people with it. She has a bunny tail and ears. 

Fav food: cupcakes

Fav thing to do: mess with Mads. (Mads is her evil/insane side) 

Past: mads set their nome on fire when puppet was little, killing her family, after she slowly became insane. She was eventually put into an asylum, but escaped when she was 12. She has been M.I.A ever since. She ended up in a small town where she started over, and eventually made some unexpected friends who when she tried to run away, didn't let her get far. They always said that true friends stick together. That was the first time in years she's smiled. 

\----

HeroAngel

Nickname: Hero

Age: 18

 

Looks: long dark purple hair always in a skull ponytail. Black leather jacket. Black jeans. Black boots. Spider tattoo on left side of neck. Bandages on left eye always covered by bangs. Blue/green eyes, left eye color currently unknown. 

Fav food: chicken

Fav thing to do: practice magic, practice at the shooting range

Past: most of her past is unknown but will be revealed as the story goes on. All that is known is that she hunts a creature. A creature so terrifying not even the bravest of warriors would dare challenge it. She lived in a little town to the far west where she learned the ways of the bounty hunter. She travels from town to town, city to city, in search of the creature that murdered her family. Through her travels she meets 5 people that change how she looks at life. They show her that life isn't just about getting even, but also caring for others. Giving to others. And that revenge is a dish best served cold.


	2. Just a normal day

Rain was sitting in class, bored out of her mind. She was waiting for the bell to ring so she could meet up with her friends. Rain watched the clock, chewing on a pen. A few seconds later the bell rang and she was the first one out of the room. The reason she was so anxious to get out of class was because she and her friends were going on a camping trip. Rain met her friends at the park, they had packed the day before and had taken their camping gear to school so they could head right over to the park afterwords. 

"HOI!" said Kim as she saw rain approaching. 

"HOI!" rain said back. Puppet shook her head slightly as she continued to reading her book, now all they had to do was wait for the bus. So fun! NOT! About an hour later the bus arrived and they all boarded. When everyone was seated the driver took off and away they went to the campground. 

The camp they were staying at was fairly new, it was called Red Rock Creek, due to the fact that there were many red colored rocks. It was a five and a half hour drive, so they all did their own things until they reached camp. Rain was writing her undertale fanfictions while eating lemons, marri and marce were shipping and giggling like a bunch of idiots, puppet was drawing, and kim was eating corn muffins while playing on her muffin phone. 

When they reached camp they packed up what they were doing and exited the bus. The first thing they noticed was the fresh air and massive amount of trees. Marri and marce felt at home. Puppet wasn't too sure, she could feel something in the air, a kind of darkness, but then again it could have just been Mads messing with her again. Rain looked around while still chewing a lemon, they found a good spot near the lake and set up their tents. It also happened to be only a yard or two from the bathrooms. 

Later that night they were watching the stars as marri made burgers on the grill. They saw a shooting star and made a wish. As they ate they played games like charades and catch that phrase. One by one they started to go to bed, until puppet was the only one awake. As she headed to bed she couldn't shake they feeling of darkness she felt earlier that day. But she just shrugged and went to bed. 

Little did they know. They were being watched. And that come tomorrow night. Nothing would ever be the same.


	3. The beginning of the end

It was warm when they woke up. The sun was shining, and the water was warm. After everyone woke, they ate breakfast then decided to swim so they grabbed their swim gear and headed to the bathrooms to change. After they changed they swam for a bit, then rain got out and decided to play some undertale and eat lemons. Kim went for a walk, and marri was in wolf form dog paddling while marce was collecting shells. Puppet was swimming too but she got the feeling they were being watched. 

An hour later they heard a scream. It was kim. They rushed over to her but she was being dragged into the woods. They tried to stop what was taking her, they hit it with their attacks but it did little. They chased it, and chased it, until they came into a clearing. Then they saw what it was. It was slenderman. "Oh crap!" said rain. "THAT THINGS TALL!" yelled marce. Marri growled and puppet just stared. 

Slenderman used one of it's arms to sideswipe them. The force knocked rain and marce onto their butts. Marri jumped at it in wolf form and ripped a part of Slenderman suit off before he grabbed her by the fur and threw her to the ground. They knew they couldn't win against something this powerful. But they tried anyway, they were stubborn like that. 

But no matter what they did nothing worked. Puppet had a trick up her sleeve however. She grabbed her book and threw it at slenderman. "KNOWLEDGE!" she yelled as the book exploded in his face, sending pages everywhere. He dropped kim giving her a chance to get away. She threw her sticky muffins at Slenderman for good measure as they ran for their lives. 

Just then a shot was heard and slenderman stopped in his tracks. He looked around and puppet sensed the darkness she did when they first arrived. It made her stomach churn. More shots were heard as the five friends continue to run until they made it out of the forest and back to the camp.


	4. The bounty hunter

When they reached their campsite they quickly packed up and headed to the nearest town. They wanted to get more information about the 'thing' they saw. So when they reached town they used what little money they had to get a hotel room. Puppet went to the library to do research, rain and marri went to the store to get some food and marce tried to calm kim down, who was still freaked out by the whole thing. "Wh-What the hell happened anyway..?" said kim. "Um.." said marce not really sure herself. When kim calmed down marce put the tv on and looked out the window. It looked like a storm was coming in, which was weird because they checked the weather before they left and it said nothing about storms. 

Rain and marri returned a few hours later with food and medical supplies, they had a feeling they would need them. Puppet came back around 8pm, it was dark and getting darker. So she hurried. When she got back to the hotel she saw every one was asleep, which wasn't surprising considering what everyone had been through today. 

So she decided to tell them her findings in the morning. The next morning when every one woke up, puppet told them what she found. "The books said anyone who enters the forest of slender never comes out. It's also said that he's the ghost of the forest." she said. "Ghost?!" marce said. "Hmmm." was all marri said. 

Kim just looked at puppet like she had grown a second head. And rain stayed quiet. 

-time skip to later that evening- 

The girls sat at a table in the local cafe as they figured out what to do next. They wanted to go back home, but at the same time they wanted to find the mysterious ghost of the forest.


	5. The bounty hunter 2

As they tried to figure out what to do next they noticed it suddenly got quiet. They looked up and saw a teenage girl with purple hair and black clothes, carrying a black bag. They watched as people stared and whispered. "She better not start no trouble!" said an old man. The girl gave him a warning look and he shut up. The group kept staring at the girl as she sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Puppet felt the darkness again and almost passed out so because of it, so they left. Halfway back to their hotel room they saw a puppy. "Awww a puppy!!!" marce said. She went to pick the puppy up but it dodged her and went to marri. Marri picked the it up and started petting it. However when they started walking again the puppy jumped down and ran off. It took a minute or two before marri realized that the puppy took their only evidence of Slenderman. "STOP THAT PUPPY!" marri yelled, and they started running after it. However when they found said puppy, it wasn't so small. 

They stopped in their tracks as they saw it was actually a haunted wolf from the land of darkness. It can only be controlled by someone who uses black or blood magic. When they looked closer they saw a figure appearing from the darkness. 

It was the girl from the cafe. "HEY!" marri yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?!" her tone was angry as she spoke. But all she got on return was a growl. The wolf gave the cloth to the hunter, who with a wave of her hand made the wolf disappear. Kim threw one of her sticky muffins but the hunter cut it in half with a dagger. "You A class magiks will never beat an S class like me." she said in a stone cold tone. 

The hunters tone was like ice and it made them all shiver. "I've got what i came for." was all she said as she started to walk away. Just then rain threw s knife from her bow, it grazed the hunters cheek. She turned around with glowing green eyes that made rain freeze in her tracks. All of a sudden the hunters eyes went back to normal, she gave a little smirk and said. "Nice shot. Oh, and my name is Hero. Until we meet again." 

And with that she was gone. No trace. Not even a scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Quotev


End file.
